<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chasing down a daydream by pavolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772261">chasing down a daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavolia/pseuds/pavolia'>pavolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#kagehinaweek20 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, KAGEHINA TANGLED AU!!!, M/M, They are cuties, kagehina world domination, kageyama is flynn rider ofc, shoyo lay down ur hair :(, soft things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavolia/pseuds/pavolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’ll ask again,” hinata said, emphasizing each word. “who are you, and what do you want from me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#kagehinaweek20 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chasing down a daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from tangled's "i see the light." c:</p><p>- lowercase intended.<br/>- kagehina week day 2: films!<br/>- tangled!au aaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to other people, dreams may appear as childish—but it wasn't the case for hinata shoyo. being locked in his mother's tower for 18 years, not being able to touch the ground nor knowing the sound of birds chirping in the nearby stream, all hinata could do every single day was to dream. dream about what the real world is like. dream about the wonders outside the tower he's in. dream about something normal for other people, but not for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for the longest time, his mind wanders on the thought of the little lanterns that appears on his birthday. he knows it's somewhere far, and that his mother wouldn't let him even step on the ground, but it was his biggest dream—to see those lanterns up close, or even contribute to the bunch of lanterns floating in the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was ethereal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he doesn't have an idea about the reason behind it, but it was beautiful. heavenly, even. each and every day, the urge to be closer to those floating lights just grows even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shoyo, lay down your hair!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hinata immediately placed his books aside and peeked at the window. there he saw his mother waving at him, holding a plastic bag full of groceries. “we're having rice cakes for dinner today!” she exclaimed in a very energetic voice, which also made hinata smile a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mom, rice cakes again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, come on. i know you love them, dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after pulling his mother up, he took the plastic bag and sorted the groceries by kind. hinata really wants to ask if he could go see the lanterns for his birthday this year, but he's afraid his mother would lash at him and tell him again that the world outside is too scary, and that she couldn't afford to lose him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but he wanted to be heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">even just for once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“come and sit here, shoyo,” his mother ordered, gesturing at the chair in front of her. she always wants to be the one combing hinata's long, long hair—hinata thinks it was always because of his hair's magic, but it also comforts him when his mother is the one who combs his hair. somehow, it brings him back to the days when he was still young. nothing... really changed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hinata takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“flower, gleam, and glow. let your powers shine. make the clock reverse—bring back what once was mine. heal what has been hurt. change the fates design. save what has been lost—bring back what once was mine. what once was... mine,” he sang softly. this momentary times of peace really brings joy to him. somehow, for him, it was the only normal thing he ever experienced since he existed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his mother smiles and places the comb aside. “your voice matured a lot, shoyo. ah! i remember when you were just a little kid, you always mess up the words. i remember you saying ‘blower, dim, and blow.’ i was so frustrated!” she said, earning several whinings from hinata who still laughs despite of the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after a few moments of laughing and reminiscing, it was finally time for her to leave again. “shoyo, take care, alright? i'll bring you more art supplies! mother loves you,” she said quickly, giving hinata a pat in the head before she goes down the tower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it hasn't been too long when he heard unusual rustling in the window. he instinctively hid in the curtains and took the first weapon he could think of: a frying pan. it sounds weird for him, but it's handy anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and just like hinata suspected, there was an intruder in the tower. he thinks it might be because of his hair, but he didn't have the time to ask. he immediately aimed his pan to the unknown man's direction, and threw it like a shuriken. the man blacks out immediately, and it was a signal for hinata to finally show himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he took a chair and tied the intruder with his hair. he thinks the intruder is 'too good looking' to actually be an intruder, but he shrugged it off and just waited for him to wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the man starts to blink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hinata immediately took his pan as he watched the man finally gain consciousness after being hit with a shuriken pan just a few moments ago. he held it right in front of his face as he asks, “who are you, and what do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i-i'm sorry. is this hair?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll ask again,” hinata said, emphasizing each word. “who are you, and what do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i'm pretty notorious, you know,” the man says with a playful grin on his face. hinata puts the pan down and gave him a confused look. “i don't care, really. i asked who you are and what are your intentions upon coming here,” hinata said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright. my name is kageyama tobio, and i don't have a single idea on who you are. i came across this tower when the castle guards were chasing me because, uh... i said i was notorious, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">kageyama sighed in relief. “now can you please tell me if this is hair?” he asked. hinata gave him a look that says </span> <span class="s2">of-fucking-course-it's-hair-are-you-dumb-or-are-you-stupid </span> <span class="s1">look and rolled his eyes.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“scratch that. can you, uh, let me go, i guess?” kageyama asks once again, and suddenly an idea pops into hinata's head. </span> <span class="s2">interesting</span> <span class="s1">, he thinks. he grins, heading to the place where he hid kageyama's bag. he takes this, and shows it to the tied up man.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do you want to get this?” hinata asks. kageyama nods repeatedly. it was where he placed the crown he stole from the royal castle—the crown of the prince.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“then take me to the lanterns, kageyama.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">everything went too fast—and suddenly kageyama and hinata were in a carriage that takes them to the castle. hinata feels really guilty for disobeying his mother's only rule ever since which is to not leave the tower ever, but this was the only thing he wanted so bad. he wanted to see the floating lights so bad. it was his biggest dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">upon arriving at the castle, hinata felt new to the crowd. there were vendors, kids playing, street performers, and more. a lot of people danced, to which hinata also joined but he immediately had to leave because somebody recognized kageyama. the sun was bright that day, and hinata never felt so free before. it was as if he belonged in that part of the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt like he wasn't meant to be hidden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and kageyama thought the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the night came in a blur. the streets became silent, and the lights were out. kageyama took a boat so he could show hinata the best view of the lanterns. he was too excited. finally, after 18 years, he'll finally see the floating lights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he saw one lantern float in the sky, being reflected by the water. he immediately looked up and saw the other parts of the castle also lighting up. more and more lanterns floated in the sky, and he felt happy. it was more than anything he could ever ask for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“kageyama, look at—oh!” hinata immediately ran in front of kageyama who was also holding two lanterns, one for each of them. hinata was so excited to be a part of the lights. finally. it was the most magical way to spend his birthday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two of them let their lanterns float in the sky. hinata feels teary-eyed. this day was too good to be true for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“kageyama,” he whispered. kageyama looked at him and was surprised to see hinata actually crying. he immediately took his handkerchief and handed it to hinata who was crying as if a child stole his candy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you,” hinata mutters. “for making this birthday my best one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kageyama smiles, and pats his head gently. “you made me know what it's like to be normal, again, hinata. i should be the one thanking you,” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“then i guess we owe each other one?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hinata chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, we do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come scream about kagehina with me at <a href="https://twitter.com/dostoyeksvy">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kanrojinx">curiouscat</a>! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>